


Красный

by MsFlaffy



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-23
Updated: 2016-10-23
Packaged: 2018-08-24 06:25:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8360863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MsFlaffy/pseuds/MsFlaffy
Summary: Даичи узнает, что Куроо в него влюбился, и устраивает тому ад и Израиль розыгрышей.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Оригинал: [AngryKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5404574)

Дайчи встал как вкопанный.

– Повтори?..

Суга усмехнулся. 

– Как ты умудрился не заметить? Он влюбился по уши. До гроба, с пением птичек на заднем плане по утрам.

– Куроо? Нет.

– Да.

– Нет!

– На сто процентов да! – Суга смеялся вовсю. – На тысячу, миллион процентов да!

Дайчи закатил глаза и засунул руки поглубже в карманы куртки. Погода наконец начинала меняться, морозец покусывал нос и уши. Стоило надеть шапку. Суга уже экипировался по-осеннему: в свитер с косами, пушистый оранжевый шарф и митенки, которые сам же, скорее всего, и связал.

Они завернули за угол, и в глаза брызнуло солнце, отраженное от витражей университетской столовой.

– И почему я должен тебе верить?

Улыбка Суги стала хищной.

– Сейчас покажу. Смотри, – он вытащил телефон из кармана, нашел в списке контактов Куроо и нажал видеозвонок. – В кадр не лезь, хорошо? Просто наблюдай.

Дайчи приподнял бровь, но подчинился.

– Йо, Сугавара, – на экране появился Куроо – в пижаме и с бардаком на голове, хотя был уже почти полдень. На стенах за его спиной виднелись плакаты неизвестных Дайчи поп-панк групп.

Суга ухмыльнулся.

– Полуденная побудка. Давай, одевайся, у нас занятия через час, а я хочу пообедать.

– Еще и душ скажешь принять? – проворчал Куроо. – Слишком много возни, лучше пойду обратно в кровать.

– Можешь и не принимать, хотя это в твоих интересах, – Суга бросил взгляд на Дайчи, стоявшего сбоку, чтобы не попасть в объектив. – Кстати, у меня тут Дайчи, не хочешь поздороваться?

Куроо вскинул голову, лихорадочно попытался пригладить волосы, но только разлохматил их еще сильнее, и сказал, внезапно смутившись:

– Блин, Суга, предупреждать надо.

Суга наклонил экран так, чтобы Дайчи появился в кадре. Куроо тут же вспыхнул. Дайчи махнул ему рукой.

– Х-хей, Савамура, я… мне… мне надо в душ. Суга, увидимся на занятиях.

Он сбросил вызов, и экран потемнел.

– Говорил же, – самодовольно сказал Суга.

– Окей, – задумчиво протянул Дайчи. – Это было… странно. Может, ты и прав. 

Суга убрал телефон и скрестил руки на груди.

– Само собой, я прав. Уже пригласи его куда-нибудь.

– Суга!

– Что? Ты же мне доверяешь? И я точно знаю, что он тебе нравится, так почему нет?

Дайчи закусил губу. Куроо его привлекал, и возможно, Суга был прав насчет взаимности интереса, но… они говорили о Куроо – известном приколисте, периодически заразе, чересчур самоуверенном к тому же… Он подумал с минуту.

– Это предполагаемое увлечение… Насколько оно серьезно?

– Очень. Так серьезно, что могло бы баллотироваться в президенты, – Суга поднял брови, внимательно глядя на Дайчи. – А что, есть планы?

Дайчи улыбнулся самой невинной своей улыбкой.

– О чем ты? Никаких коварств! – он преувеличенно шмыгнул носом. – Я и не мечтаю о мести за тот случай, когда он поставил мне на звонок звуки из порно и позвонил во время лекции… Или когда он опустошил мой ящик с бельем и оставил только красные кружевные стринги. Неужели ты думаешь, что я настолько мелочен?

– Признай, это было довольно изобретательно, – фыркнул Суга.

– Вот только не начинай.

– Прости, прости, – Суга вскинул руки. – Хотя если подумать, это, скорее всего, просто его версия дергания тебя за косички.

– И что, я не могу ответить тем же? Не смотри на меня так, Суга, я не буду слишком злодействовать. Просто хочу стереть с его лица эту вечную ухмылку, вот и все.

Суга покачал головой, но возражать не стал.

– Так как насчет возмездия, – спросил он театральным шепотом, – есть конкретные идеи?

* * *

Куроо откинулся на спинку кресла и закрыл лицо руками.

– Моими бы устами, – сказал он в пространство, радуясь, что квартира пустует и можно упоенно предаваться самоуничижению в одиночестве. Чертов Сугавара, воплощение зла в сахарной пудре. Что Куроо дернуло напиваться с лучшим другом Дайчи, да еще и разбалтывать свои тайны. После «Случая с фиолетовыми волосами» на снисхождение можно было не рассчитывать. Даром что Суге шел фиолетовый.

Куроо вздохнул тяжело и проникновенно и отправился на поиски чистого полотенца. А ведь все начиналось так невинно. Они с Дайчи легко сошлись на почве капитанских обязанностей и радостей, умиленно наблюдая, как Хината вытаскивает Кенму из ракушки, как Лев учится приемам, как Кагеяма пашет без устали не ради себя, а ради команды. Благодарность за помощь Цукишиме в тренировочном лагере Куроо принял, не придав ей значения. Конечно, Дайчи его привлекал, но проведенного вместе времени было недостаточно для чего-то посерьезнее возникающих иногда фантазий.

Но потом Дайчи появился в его комнате перед профориентацией и предложил свою дружбу. За неделю Куроо легко сошелся с ним и с Сугой и к началу занятий понял, что влип. А он-то считал, что уже староват для такого, все-таки со средней школы не было прецедентов. Как влюбленный подросток, честное слово. Куроо подхватил свою душевую корзинку и, закинув полотенце на плечо, уставился в потолок, как будто тот мог решить его проблемы.

Телефон громко зажужжал, и Куроо подпрыгнул, но сообщение оказалось всего лишь от Бокуто.

> От: Брокуто  
>  ЧУВАК ПРОВЕРЬ МЫЛО Я ТЕБЕ СКИНУЛ САМОЕ ЧУМОВОЕ ВИДЕО НА СВЕТЕ
> 
> Для: Брокуто  
>  Потом, у меня занятия. И помнишь, что мы говорили про капслок?
> 
> От: Брокуто  
>  НЕ ОТКЛЮЧАЕТСЯ  
>  НО КУРОО ТАМ КОТИК ИГРАЕТ С ПЛЮШЕВОЙ СОВОЙ  
>  ЭТО ВОПЛОЩЕНИЕ НАШЕЙ ДРУЖБЫ
> 
> Для: Брокуто  
>  Прости, чувак, я правда не в настроении. Поговорим попозже?

Куроо бросил телефон на кровать, где тот зажужжал, принимая поток сообщений от Бокуто. С этим можно разобраться потом. А сейчас Куроо требовалось нырнуть под ледяной душ и надеяться, что вода прогонит разнообразные мысли о Дайчи.

* * *

Куроо нашел приятелей в столовой и плюхнулся рядом с Дайчи, отчасти чтобы быть ближе, отчасти чтобы не пялиться.

– Доброе утро, солнышко, – Суга включил свою фирменную ослепительную улыбку. 

– Что–то ты спозаранку такой бодрый, Сугавара.

– Уже час, – заметил Дайчи, жуя рис.

– Да неужели? – сухо отбрил Куроо. Людям нравилась его самокритичность. Ну, большинству людей. Насчет Дайчи было трудно сказать. Для Куроо это стало своего рода игрой – пытаться понять, куда тыкать палочкой, чтобы разрушить внешнюю невозмутимость. Дайчи был хорошим лидером, привыкшим прятать истинные мысли и чувства за фасадом собранности и спокойствия, давая команде то, в чем она нуждалась. А Куроо мучительно хотелось увидеть его истинное лицо. 

– Ты вчера закончил с чтением? – спросил Суга, вертя в руке палочку.

– О боги, нет, я продрался через пять страниц и уснул. Не знаю ничего скучнее рационального конфуцианства.

– Куроо! – у Суги включился режим мамочки. – Ты не сдашь экзамен, если не будешь читать заданное, и потеряешь двадцать процентов дополнительных баллов.

– Не потеряю, если ты мне расскажешь вкратце, – Куроо надулся и похлопал ресницами, хотя толку от этого было мало: сам он не очень сходил за воплощение невинности, зато Суга был чемпионом по щенячьим глазкам, а потому выработал иммунитет к чужим попыткам. 

– Нечего на меня так смотреть, – сказал Сугавара. – Я не собираюсь тебе все время помогать. В общем, материал был про вклад Норинаги Мотоори в учения школы кокугаку…

Куроо очень старался слушать, вот правда. Проблема была в том, что Дайчи как раз начал медленно чистить банан, позволяя Куроо хорошенько разглядеть свои руки. Сильные, надежные руки – а зная Дайчи, наверняка и нежные. Куроо задумался, были ли они мягкими, и как бы ощущалось их прикосновение к… Он яростно встряхнул головой, пытаясь выгнать непрошеные мысли.

– Прости, Сугавара, не повторишь?

Обычно тот уже закатывал бы глаза и возмущался, но сейчас скорее старался не рассмеяться. Странно. 

Суга откашлялся.

– Ладно. Так вот, принцип врожденного знания…

О боги. Теперь Дайчи его ел. Неспешно. Соблазнительно. Куроо сглотнул и разослал проклятия всем богам, которые могли додуматься создать фрукт, так напоминающий член. А эти губы… Дайчи на него не смотрел, так что Куроо мог безнаказанно пялиться – чем и пользовался. На всю катушку.

Суга снова откашлялся, напугав Куроо так, что тот чуть не свалился со стула.

– Ты слушаешь? – он вопросительно приподнял бровь.

– Ты в порядке, приятель? – спросил Дайчи, укладывая банановую шкурку на поднос.

– Да. Все супер, – пробормотал Куроо, опустив взгляд. И это была почти правда – главное, чтобы его не просили вставать еще хоть немного.

* * *

> От: Брокуто  
>  В ЧЕМ ДЕЛО Я МОГУ ПОМОЧЬ?  
>  КУРОО?  
>  ?????
> 
> От: Брокуто  
>  Друг, что случилось?  
>  зы Акааши мне помог с капсом
> 
> От: Брокуто  
>  Так лучше?  
>  не хочешь поскайпиться у меня время есть  
>  Я умею морально поддерживать!  
>  Ну, если верить Акааши  
>  Когда я не в эмо–модусе, а я не в нем, так что все ок

Куроо не мог не рассмеяться, читая сообщения от Бокуто. Все десять. Сова умела настоять на своем.

Он отправил короткий ответ.

> Для: Брокуто  
>  Конечно друг, прямо сейчас в скайпе?

Меньше чем через минуту ноутбук оповестил о входящем вызове. Куроо его принял, и на экране появился Бокуто.

– Хей хей ХЕЙ Куроо! – от его улыбки становилось светлее даже в полутемной комнате. За спиной у Бокуто Ивайзуми складывал белье после стирки. – Так что случилось? Я могу помочь?

– Хей, Ивайзуми, – сказал Куроо. Тот махнул рукой и вернулся к белью. – Как тебе живется с гиперактивной совой?

– Эй! – Бокуто скрестил руки на груди и надулся. Ивайзуми фыркнул и подошел к столу.

– Сущее наказание, – сухо сказал он. – Еще и храпит. Но это лучше, чем жить с Ойкавой. Ладно, я вас оставлю наедине, – он взял что-то и вышел из кадра.

– Спасибо, Ива-чан! – радостно крикнул Бокуто и тут же получил волейбольным мячом по голове.

– Не называй меня так! – рявкнул Ивайзуми и хлопнул дверью.

Куроо положил подбородок на руки.

– Так, – сказал он.

– Так? – Бокуто наклонил голову к плечу, показывая, что внимательно слушает.

– Э, – Куроо вцепился в волосы. – У меня… проблемы.

– 99 проблем? – Бокуто поиграл бровями.

– Точно, – Куроо был благодарен за эту шутку, снявшую напряжение. Шутки Бокуто были ужасны, но своей цели достигали. – И все они – Савамура Дайчи.

– Понятно, – Бокуто задумчиво постучал по губам. – Ты с ним так и не поговорил?

– Нет. И не буду, предвосхищая твой вопрос. Я ему не интересен… в этом смысле.

Бокуто нахмурился.

– Откуда ты знаешь? Я два года думал, что не нравлюсь Акааши. И в корне ошибался! Может, и у тебя так же будет, бро.

– Это потому, что ты не слишком наблюдателен, дорогуша, – Куроо потер переносицу. – Я бы понял.

Его телефон зажужжал.

– Погоди минутку, Бо.

> От: Бог секса Савамура  
>  Слушай, не хочешь потренироваться сегодня в районе 6? Нам нужен еще кто-то для 3 на 3.

– Черт, – выдохнул Куроо.

– Это он? – Бокуто наклонился к экрану, будто пытаясь прочитать через плечо. – Что говорит?

– Спрашивает, не хочу ли я поиграть сегодня вечером.

– И? Ты хочешь?

– Спрашиваешь, – сказал Куроо, набирая ответ. – Я ухвачусь за любую возможность позависать с Савамурой. А тем более поиграть, – он запнулся, потому что мысли пошли не туда. – В волейбол. Поиграть с ним в волейбол.

> От: Бог секса Савамура  
>  Супер!  
>  Кстати, не одолжишь наколенники? Хорошие? Моим коленям тяжело пришлось, так что…
> 
> Для: Бог секса Савамура  
>  Тяжело, говоришь? ;)

– Что ты там пишешь? – Бокуто тянул шею к экрану. Куроо покрутил камеру, как будто отпихивая его назад в кресло.

– Флиртую. Потому что я, очевидно, мазохист.

– Флиртуешь? – Бокуто почесал плечо. – Неплохо для начала?

– Забудь, Бо. Поверь мне, я пытался; Савамура на флирт не отвечает. Думаю, просто не знает, как.

> От: Бог секса Савамура  
>  Ага, я совершенно их не щадил :р

Если бы Куроо пил что–то в этот момент, то забрызгал бы весь ноутбук.

– Боги, – взвыл он. – Савамура что, смерти моей хочет? – он поднес телефон к камере, чтобы Бокуто видел экран, и когда долистал до конца разговора, Бокуто вытаращился на него.

– Мне кажется, – сказал он, – или с флиртом у него лучше, чем ты думал?

– Понятия не имею, – ответил Куроо, пялясь в телефон.

> От: Бог секса Савамура  
>  Много стоял на коленях в последнее время.

– Бокуто, мне надо идти.

– Погоди… – Куроо закрыл ноутбук, не дослушав, и завалился на кровать, читая и перечитывая переписку. Что можно было ответить на такое? Лучше что-нибудь расплывчатое.

> Для: Бог секса Савамура  
>  Да неужели? Расскажи.
> 
> От: Бог секса Савамура  
>  Да, Суга хотел поработать над подборами, так что я ему показывал, как правильно. А ты что подумал?

Куроо едва не швырнул телефон в стену.

* * *

– Напомни мне никогда с тобой не связываться, – Суга хихикал, вернув Дайчи телефон. Они сидели на кровати Дайчи в их общей комнате, прислонившись к стене и закутавшись в покрывала. – Так что, он достаточно настрадался?

– Ни черта, – усмехнулся Дайчи. – Давно я так не развлекался.

* * *

В Дайчи разных степеней раздетости не было ничего нового, но сейчас он шел по коридору в одном только полотенце, обернутом низко на бедрах, мокрый после душа, и мозг Куроо упрямо отказывался перезагружаться после короткого замыкания.

– А, Куроо. Как дела? – Дайчи улыбнулся и шагнул ближе, перегородив путь.

Лицо у Куроо горело, язык не слушался. Как он ни старался, оторвать взгляд от дорожки волос, спускавшихся по животу в складки полотенца, было абсолютно невозможно. Дайчи поднял брови.

– Ты что, меня зацениваешь?

– Нет, – пискнул Куроо, откашлялся и нацепил свою обычную хитрую ухмылку. – А если и да, тебя бы это смутило?

Отличный сейв, Куроо. Спасибо, Куроо.

– Ха. Ну ладно, – улыбка Дайчи стала еще шире. – Мы с Сугой собираемся поужинать, ты с нами?

– Да, конечно, – Куроо решил, что пора сматываться к себе, но Дайчи его удержал.

– Погоди, есть минутка? – он махнул рукой в сторону их с Сугой комнаты. – Хочу попросить кое о чем.

– А одеться сначала не хочешь? – спросил Куроо, следуя за восхитительными лопатками Дайчи. Нет, правда, в их честь надо было стипендию назначить.

– Я думал сходить к дерматологу, – сказал Дайчи, закрыв дверь. Суги не было, так что они остались наедине. – У меня тут родинка, вот тут, – он показал на свой зад. – Хочу услышать еще одно мнение, не посмотришь?

Во рту у Куроо пересохло. Дайчи же не попросил попялиться на его задницу. Ведь нет же. 

– Куроо? – спросил Дайчи, и, о боги, он развязывал полотенце, стоп, СТОП!

– Нет, нет, прости, чувак, попроси Сугу, мне надо бежать, – Куроо пулей вылетел из комнаты, метнулся к себе и, только заперев дверь, выдохнул и закрыл лицо руками. 

Черт. ЧЕРТ. Ему и без того было несладко справляться со своим неразделенным увлечением. За последнюю неделю Куроо краснел чаще, чем за предыдущие три года. Это уже переходило все границы. А что он мог поделать? Бросить волейбол и перестать общаться с Дайчи? Так они все равно жили на одном этаже. Выхода не было. Мог он перевестись в другую общагу? В другой универ? Сбежать в Америку? Или на Марс? НАСА требовались астронавты?

> Для: Брокуто  
>  Умираю высылай помощь  
>  Если не выкарабкаюсь, завещаю тебе мои призы и Playstation.  
>  Капитанскую футболку отдай Кенме, а ботинки – Льву, он единственный, кому они подойдут.
> 
> От: Брокуто  
>  Настолько плохо?
> 
> Для: Брокуто  
>  Еще одна неловкая ситуация, и коронарный синдром мне обеспечен.
> 
> От: Брокуто  
>  Конорарный? Это как?
> 
> Для: Брокуто  
>  Коронарный. Сердечный. Чувак, я думал, у тебя был курс анатомии.

В дверь постучали.

– Куроо, можно войти? – позвал Дайчи. – Я оделся, правда.

– Секундочку! – Куроо глубоко вздохнул, отправил еще одно сообщение и убрал телефон.

> Для: Брокуто  
>  О боги он ЗДЕСЬ. Удачи мне, бро

Открыв дверь, он увидел, что Дайчи и правда оделся, а еще нацепил выражение не то раскаяния, не то желания поржать над Куроо.

– Что с тобой такое? – спросил Дайчи. – Ты как-то странно себя ведешь.

– Странно? – Куроо распахнул дверь пошире, приглашая Дайчи войти. И заодно пытаясь придумать убедительный ответ, не похожий на «я так хочу облизать кубики твоего пресса, что это мешает моему мыслительному процессу».

Дайчи взял с подоконника волейбольный мяч и лениво перебрасывал его с руки на руку.

– Если хочешь что-то сказать, не стесняйся. Обещаю не осуждать и не пугаться.

– И что же, по-твоему, я хочу сказать?

Дайчи пожал плечами и бросил мяч Куроо.

– Да что угодно.

– Ладно, – Куроо покрутил мяч. – Учту. Но все в порядке, правда.

– Неужели, – это было скорее обвинение, чем вопрос.

– Какого черта ты от меня ждешь, Савамура? – Куроо швырнул мяч обратно, не пытаясь справиться с внезапно накатившим раздражением. Если вместо обнимашек Дайчи собирался вламываться в его комнату и задавать пакостные вопросы, на которые Куроо не желал отвечать – да не пошел бы он. 

Дайчи поймал мяч, потом как будто специально упустил из рук, повернулся к Куроо спиной, наклонился и – МАТЕРЬ БОЖЬЯ. 

В этот момент Куроо все понял.

– Сукин сын, – выдохнул он.

– Нравится? – бросил Дайчи через плечо.

– Это же… – это были те самые кружевные стринги, которые Куроо оставил в бельевом ящике. Просто розыгрыш – он думал, Дайчи их выбросит. – Ты все это время надо мной стебался, да?

Дайчи выпрямился, оставив мяч валяться на полу, и подошел ближе, выставив подбородок вперед.

– Сам виноват. Ты же мне их купил.

– Да ты садист, Савамура.

Дайчи скрестил руки на груди.

– Предпочитаю определение «приколист», и спасибо, мне было у кого поучиться.

– Так ты знаешь, – Куроо решил, что уточнять не нужно. Он смерил Дайчи взглядом, но яростно пылающие щеки, пожалуй, слегка портили впечатление. Ну, попытаться надо было.

– Суга мне сказал.

– Кто бы сомневался, – вздохнул Куроо. Он плюхнулся на кровать и закрыл лицо руками. – Ладно, тайна раскрыта, всем спасибо за участие. А теперь оставь меня наедине с моим разочарованием, пожалуйста. 

– Ну вот еще, – за такое самодовольство в голосе хотелось ударить. Хоть Дайчи. Хоть стенку. Хоть себя.

– Дайчи, – простонал Куроо, когда тот взял его руки и отвел от лица. Оказалось, что Дайчи очень, очень близко.

– Ну так, – мягко сказал он. – Ты меня поцелуешь или что?

Да. Да, конечно.

Куроо прижался к губам Дайчи – таким теплым и таким невероятно мягким. Дайчи прихватил его нижнюю губу зубами и нежно, осторожно прикусил. Куроо вздрогнул, ощущая каждое прикосновение: руки Дайчи на своих запястьях, прижимающееся к колену бедро, сдерживаемую напряженность губ. Осмелев, Куроо провел языком по зубам Дайчи, а когда тот с готовностью подался навстречу, притянул за талию – ближе, со всем нетерпением, накопившимся за три месяца неутоленной жажды.

Через несколько минут воздуха перестало хватать – пришлось оторваться друг от друга, хотя руку с поясницы Куроо не убрал.

– Так вот, когда я на тебя пялился…

– Признаешь, значит? – рассмеялся Дайчи.

– Погоди, я не договорил. Когда я на тебя пялился… – Куроо усмехнулся с намеком, – я знал, что ты не против.

– Возможно.

– Значит, это, – Куроо подцепил большим пальцем красную кружевную ленту, – приглашение, Савамура?

– У тебя вроде лекция намечалась.

– Было дело. Но для тебя я совершенно свободен.

Дайчи забрался на кровать, усевшись на колени Куроо.

– Занятия нельзя пропускать. Суга не будет вечно писать за тебя конспекты.

Несмотря на упреки, его самого явно все устраивало, и он никуда не собирался. Куроо сцепил пальцы за спиной у Дайчи и потянулся за еще одним поцелуем:

– Выгони меня.


End file.
